Liam Porter
'Liam Porter '''is a featured character in the tenth season, ''Genesis, as the first Envoy; he brings the Plague of Blood. He made his first appearance in "Jour de Sang (Part One)." Appearances ''Genesis'' Liam made his first appearance in "Jour de Sang (Part One)" as the first Envoy, though the term was not yet coined at the time. He had a last-minute appointment with Dr. Cartier Fleuve, a Parisian psychotherapist. His parents, Adèle Porter and Troy Porter, explained that Liam was possessed by some unknown force on August 14, 2016, while walking home through the woods from a friend's house in their hometown of Annecy, France. His phone was found in the woods, charred. He no longer had the need for eating, sleeping, or drinking. When paper was put in front of him, he would write. If someone pulled him along, he would walk. If he was addressed, he spoke an eight-line poem, called a Verse by his parents. Because of the longevity of his condition and the relentless stream of doctors unable to determine his cause of illness, Liam's parents were told by a neurosurgeon in the Czech Republic that Liam was "bereft of humanity" and "void." He suggested a euthanization in Belgium, which was planned for three days after their last-minute visit to Dr. Fleuve. On October 23, 2016, Liam spoke his Verse in English for the first time in front of his parents, Cartier Fleuve, and Preston Alcott. He then walked outside toward the Seine. He fell over the edge and into the water. He floated to the center of the river where he spoke his Verse unaddressed and turned the river to blood. Liam's possession, now known as Consumption, ended six days later. He said "Plague One is over. The Gospel of Water," before vomiting water that turned to blood and evaporated. He then confessed to his parents, Chiara Chastain, Preston, and Cartier that he was the Envoy of Blood delivering the Gospel of Water through his Consumption. He did not remember who or what Consumed him, but said it was "they" who called it Consumption. His parents vowed to store him in hiding so that no one discovered the nature of his Consumption. Liam returned in "Usaha Majeraha" when he, Ava Walker, and Kai Yulara were re-Consumed at the Scot where they had been hiding for safekeeping. Together, they provided the information needed for Alistaire, Preston, and Chiara to find Jerre Lingala, the Sixth Envoy. Liam made a brief appearance at the end of "Enxame (Part Two)" when Sofie arrived at the Scot. Liam made another appearance in "Umbrage (Part Two)" when he received a call from Preston, warning the Envoys about Alistaire coming to kill them. Liam attempted to tell Preston about the powers held by the Envoys, but Preston never heard. In "Hardened Heart (Part One)," Liam demonstrated his power to turn water to blood and to have blood come out of his hands, notably when he attacked Alistaire MacGuaire. He was not re-Consumed by Preston, as he was an Envoy of Water. During the Plague of Death, he and Ava protected Prince George. In "Hardened Heart (Part Two)," Liam (or more specifically, his soul) was revealed to be the future Tenth Envoy for the Fourth Coming. Character Namesake Liam's name was chosen from character Liam Dunbar in Teen Wolf. His surname was chosen from characters Jack/Declan Porter in Revenge. Trivia *Liam is the Envoy who appeared in the most episodes, with six. If you count his multiple references in "Hardened Heart (Part Two)," then seven. Category:Genesis Characters Category:Envoys Category:Characters